


Зов пустоты

by nokot



Series: Непереводимое [4]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обещания, которые нарушаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зов пустоты

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка вдохновения: Cash & Bloom - Three Ladies

_**L’appel du vide** (франц.) - «зов пустоты». Это буквальный перевод этого французского выражения, но используется оно для описания инстинктивного порыва прыгнуть с большой высоты._

Вместо того, чтобы отбывать наказание там, где велел разгневанный их проделкой Всеотец, то есть каждый в своей комнате, Локи и Тор незаметно улизнули из дворца. Поначалу Тор уперся и попытался урезонить Локи, высказав разумное предположение, что если Один узнает и об этом акте сыновнего неповиновения, то все предыдущие наказания покажутся им легким похлопыванием по плечу. Локи лишь презрительно хмыкнул и посмотрел на брата так, что тот без слов понял - даже если ему удастся избежать гнева Всеотца, мнение Локи о его, Тора, отчаянности и смелости уже ничто не сможет исправить. И он согласился. 

\- Бежим к Обрыву! - предложил Локи, как только они оказались за стенами дворца. 

Единственное место, откуда можно смотреть вниз, в звездную бездну, не заходя при этом на Радужный мост, был Обрыв - участок скалы между дворцовой стеной и Биврёстом. Пока они держатся в стороне от моста, Стражу Асгарда нет до них дела. Здесь их никто не найдет, либо найдут очень не скоро.

Локи уселся на самый край и свесил ноги вниз. Тор осторожно опустился рядом с ним на колени.

\- Эй! Зря ты это! Не балкон все-таки - Обрыв.

\- Не бойся, старший брат! Видишь, я держусь?

Локи вцепился руками в камень, на котором сидел, и слегка наклонился вперед, заглядывая в бездну. Бездна подмигнула ему в ответ. Ему показалось, что она пытается ему что-то сказать.

_"Иди ко мне, мальчик! Падай в свободу от всех обязательств! Узнай, что такое, когда нет рамок и границ!"_

Локи разжал пальцы и наклонился вперед еще больше, вслушиваясь в космическую пустоту.

_"Никаких "нет" и "нельзя"! Бесконечный полет, безграничная свобода... Магия вечности! Падай!"._

Локи улыбнулся и, раскинув руки в стороны, качнулся вперед. В следующее мгновение он едва не задохнулся от того, что край ворота впился ему в шею - Тор за шиворот оттащил его от края Обрыва, одним рывком поставил на ноги и, по-прежнему не отпуская рубашку брата, толкнул его по направлению ко дворцу. Локи шел, запинаясь и стараясь не оборачиваться. У самых ворот Тор развернул его к себе лицом и, толкнув ладонями в плечи, прижал к стене. Локи с изумлением увидел, как дрожат его губы.

\- Ты!... - Тор пытался подобрать слова, - Чтобы никогда больше, понял, дурак ты этакий! 

Локи нервно сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Я... больше никогда, - осуждающий взгляд Тора вынудил его опустить глаза, - Я обещаю.


End file.
